


Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal: Inferna Mist

by Inferna_Mist



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Made up line, Voice Acting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28009560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inferna_Mist/pseuds/Inferna_Mist
Summary: This is just a voice acting phrase that I made up for Inferna Mist. And Inferna Mist is a girl. Just to let you know.
Kudos: 1





	Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal: Inferna Mist

**Inferna Mist:**

Why, hello there. I hope you don’t mind me interrupting your day for a while. Not that it will last much longer. I don’t understand why you humans would even want to live here. This world is full of hate. But don’t worry. I will create a new world. A new world without hatred. But this world must be destroyed in order for that to happen. I will destroy this world, and make a new world where everyone is happy! No more pain! Just fun and games! And you silly humans will never stop me. My brother is watching. _Dark Mist_ is watching. And you can never stop us. We will always win! *evil laughter, followed by a sigh* I hope you’re ready for us…


End file.
